


Recuerdos de un tiempo pérdido

by Vikn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Práctica, Sad, draft, jajajaja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikn/pseuds/Vikn
Summary: Práctica de Escritura 10El día pasaba exasperantemente lento, sin libros nuevos que leer ni hechizos que practicar. Decidió sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Se recargo en el respaldo de su cama, cerro sus ojos, y sintió.





	Recuerdos de un tiempo pérdido

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy practicando para escribir lemon en mis fics Cherik, usando el Thorki como conejillo de indias, vengo buscando críticas y correcciones. Es mi primer escrito de contenido "explícito".

El día pasaba exasperantemente lento, sin libros nuevos que leer ni hechizos que practicar. Decidió sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Se recargo en el respaldo de su cama, cerro sus ojos, y _sintió_.

\-----

El calor de un cuerpo ajeno contra sí le hizo abrir los ojos, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir frente a él una cabellera rubia y un cuerpo fornido. Sonrió. Se acercó a su compañero y beso sus mejillas, su frente, sus hombros. Lento y suave para no despertarlo.

_En vano._

Un fuerte agarre se hizo sobre su cintura y sello todo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Gesticulo una expresión de asombro, pero atraído, había esperado esa reacción. Más bien la había buscado. El rubio le miraba entre las sombras, respirando agitado, provocado y hambriento sólo buscaba una seña que le indicará que podía continuar.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Sólo él era capaz de extasiar a ese hombre y aun así tenerle esperando. Acerco sus labios y los rozo en los contrarios. En un instante el rubio le devoraba la boca, succionaba sus labios y los mordía. Clavo sus uñas en los musculosos brazos, tenso su cuerpo viendo retadoramente esos ojos azules. Quedaron estáticos por un segundo.

Volvió a acercarse. Empezó a besar su mentón, bajo hasta su cuello, descendió sus manos y las detuvo sobre esa gruesa cintura ejerciendo presión. El otro se dejó hacer.

Cuando se hubo satisfecho junto sus brazos en el pecho fornido y lo impulso lentamente hasta dejarlo boca arriba, se subió sobre de él. Inicio un lento vaivén sobre su ingle mientras lo acariciaba. El rubio le miraba expectante, moviéndose al compás suyo, sujetando sus muslos aun cubiertos.

Se recostó encima y volvió a besarlo, enredo su mano en las hebras trigueñas, forzándolo a exponer su cuello, mordió su clavícula y posiciono su lengua sobre el esternón, subió hasta llegar al abultamiento y lo saboreo, ejercía presión y succionaba. Pudo oír los gemidos aumentar junto a su ego. Se detuvo.

_Él_ le alzo la mirada, sus pupilas expandidas a su máximo nivel, respiraba entrecortado, su piel perlada de sudor. Se movió lento, como si dudará de lo que iba a hacer. Vio esas grandes manos entrar bajo su atuendo. Se soltó y con un suave “adelante” sintió su ropa abandonarle con fiereza. Bien ya le había torturado lo suficiente. Era tiempo de cederle el control.

El rubio se sentó sobre las sabanas, uso un brazo para alzarle y el otro para desvestirle. Lo giro tumbándolo entre las almohadas y para su deleite se quitó los pantalones siempre procurando el contacto visual.

Tomo a Loki por los muslos, flexionándole por completo. Demasiado excitado puso su miembro sobre la entrada, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza. Volteo a ver a su hermano esperando queja, recibió un rostro lleno de éxtasis y un par de manos deslizándose hacia sus glúteos… abriéndose para él.

No soporto, empezó a frotarse lento, entro un poco, sostuvo el vaivén hasta que sintió el afloje y entonces no se contuvo más.

Loki le agarró del cuello y lo jalo hasta sí. Empezó a besarlo y morderlo. Clavo sus dedos en su espalda y uso sus piernas para atraerlo más. Iba y venía en contra movimiento, ayudándole a llegar más profundo y rápido. Le vio sonreír sin aliento, con voz enronquecida gemía para él.  

Se arqueo hacía atrás al sentir los espasmos. Clavo su mirada en los ojos zarcos mientras se hacían más fuertes las estocadas, se aproximó a besarlo, lo sujeto con más fuerza entre movimientos casi salvajes. Su cuerpo se contrajo al venirse, en un instante se sensibilizo. El mayor lo supo pero no se detuvo.

A pesar de sus gemidos pidiendo que parase y su cuerpo tembloroso, no hubo piedad, perdió su amarre en el cuerpo fornido y sintió fuertes corrientes eléctricas atravesarle. Soporto hasta sentir la más fuerte estocada acompañada de un imponente grito de placer, le miro como temblaba un poco, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y entro unas cuántas veces más bajando el ritmo cada vez hasta caer rendido sobre de él.

Tendió sus brazos por esa gran espalda oyéndole acompasar la respiración a la par de la suya. Peino los cabellos dorados. El sueño comenzó a atacarle y entonces…

_Thor_ alzo el rostro, le vio un instante, y un suave “Te amo” salió de sus labios.

Su interior se arremolino en demasía, una lagrima adorno su rostro, rio efusivo un momento. Le tomo por el cuello, junto su mejilla con la ajena y las froto entre sí lentamente, arrullándose y arrullándolo.

_Durmió._

_\----_

Loki abrió los ojos, miro al vació un momento sintiéndose aun aturdido. Recordaba siempre esa noche. Tan apasionante y llena de emociones. Promesas silenciosas selladas con dos palabras.

Luego el descubrimiento de su origen, la guerra y su encierro. Logro huir con astucia. Se infiltro en el palacio como guerrero. Le busco por todos lados. No lo encontró. Fue hacía una de las grietas que usaba como portales y que aún no habían sido descubiertas. Fue al mundo midgardiano en su búsqueda, quería verle nuevamente, aunque sabía que nunca abandonaría sus ambiciones. Debía decirle que también le amaba….Y _Thor_ …

Thor estaba con _Jane_.

\----

No recordaba lo siguiente. Imágenes fugaces le llegaban de repente. Furia insaciable. Mjolnir. Gritos de auténtico terror...

Loki respiro profundo. Estaba cansado de ese encierro, quería salir, había recapacitado, quería hacer las paces.

El sonido de armaduras se iba acercando, un escuadrón de élite se aproximó a su celda. Escucho al teniente dar órdenes para sacarlo. No tenía interés alguno en oírlos. Conjuro para ensordecerse y cerró sus ojos para sumergirse de nuevo...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No, no hay más. 
> 
> -Vίκη


End file.
